


Bad Romance

by andersgirl8807



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersgirl8807/pseuds/andersgirl8807
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of unchained rage leads to passionate rough sex. Inspired by the song Bad Romance as preformed by Halestorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Music has alway inspired my writing and I hope you enjoy the twist path my mind follows. This does tie into my original story, but can be read alone.

He was furious. Everything in his demeanor spoke of barely held in checked rage, as they made their way through the chaos of Hightown back to the estate. He had not so much as said a word to her after they had left the main group, only took her hand in his and held it in a steely death grip.   
When she had first stepped away from the cheering crowd that had rushed her as soon as the Aroshock was  slain, Anders had all but ran Hawke over in his hurry to hold her. Kissing her feverishly and clutching her to him as if she would some how evaporate into thin air if he let go. 

Johanna walked a few feet in front of them. She seemed to have picked up on the change in her brother's  mood, she kept casting backwards glances at them, worry clear in her large green eyes. They finally came to the front door of the estate, and before Johanna's hand even touched the knob, it flew open with a loud bang. Bodan and Orana stood in the doorway, both wearing expressions of great relief at the sight of the trio. 

"Lady Johanna!" The dwarf shouted. "Mistress Hawke, Master Anders! You are alright!"  

Without a word, Anders pulled Hawke past the servants and up the stairs to the bed chamber they shared. He threw open the door and once inside, finally released her hand. She watched him as he walked toward the dead fireplace, running his hand through his long blonde hair. 

"Do you mind telling me what your problem is?" She asked with as much humour as she could muster, turning to close the door. 

Before she knew it, he was standing behind her. He spun her around so fast, that Hawke lost her balance, falling back against the hard oak door with a thud. His body pinned her 's to the hard surface, with one hand he held both her wrist together above her head high enough to force her on to her tip toes. 

"What the-" His lips cut her off mid sentence, crushing into her 's almost painfully. When he finally stopped his assault, they were both panting hard. 

"Why do you torture me like this?" He breathed into her ear. "I almost lost you." 

"I had to. They would have killed Isabela if I allowed them to take her." She barked, pulling against his hold on her wrists. 

"You should have let them!" He screamed. The tell tale blue light had began to creep across his skin and into his amber eyes. Hawke had never seen Anders this mad before, at least not at her. "Her life is not worth your's! I will not lose you because of those people!" 

Now she was pissed too. Anger boiled within her gut. How dare he say something like that! 

"These are our friends you are talking about!" She shouted, bringing her knee up and connecting with his.  
Anders let out a grunt and his grip on her wrist slackened enough that Hawke was able to pull her hands way and land a powerful blow to his chest propelling him back into a bed side table, causing a vase of roses to shatter on the floor. 

The events that followed were made of a series of incoherent shouts and cheap blows that left the whole room in ruins. Hawke looked up from where she slumped against the door. The blue light now encompassed Anders' entire body. Justice now stood before her, bearing into her with Anders' eyes. 

"You take our love and your life for granted!" He roared in a booming voice that shook the windows. He rushed at her, pinning her once again to the door and taking her mouth with his. 

Any other person would have recoiled in fear. But not Hawke. Desire flooded her body, dulling her jubgement as the Fade that radiated from his being began to fill her head. Her hands came up to rake her fingers through his hair, pulling the leather tie out so that the blonde locks fell to his shoulders. 

His hands worked at the ties of her leather legging, as his mouth moved to her neck, licking and sucking hard at the pale skin. A low moan of pleasure escaped Hawke's swollen lips as Justice slid a hand down her pants, pressing a long callused finger into her wet depths. Their lips met once more consuming each other out of pure lust. As he started to move Anders' fingers in and out of her at a fast pass, Hawke bit down on his bottom lip hard causing Justice to draw back with a hiss as blood welled up. 

Withdrawaling his hand from her, Justice ripped Hawke's tunic open to expose her breasts. Pulling her back to him, his mouth closed on one of her nipples, working the already hardened peak with his tounge before bitting down on the tender flesh hard. His hands worked to pull down her leggings as she alternated between removing her boots and fighting with the buckles of Anders' coat. 

After what seemed like an agonizingly slow dance, they had relieved each other of all their clothing. Justice reached up and grabbed a fist full of Hawke's raven hair, yanking her head back with one hand while lifting her leg up to wrap around his waist with the other. In one firm thrust, he impaled her on his length, causing her to scream out in painful ecstasy. Her finger nails dug into Anders' shoulders as Justice began his relentless pounding within her, hitting that hidden pleasure spot every time. 

The pressure within her started building, threatening to overwhelm. As if he could read her mind, a blast of electrical energy surge through his body and into hers, taking her over the edge in a crashing wave of pleasure as her voice rang out in a strangled "Yeeeesssss!". 

Before Hawke could recover from her earth shattering  orgasm, Justice pulled out of her throbbing womanhood and pushed her to the floor where she landed on all four. In a flash, Justice loomed on his knees behind her and slapped her hard on her ass before plunging into her once more. More moans echoed off the walls as Justice set into an unforgiving rhythm. 

"Say you are our's!" He demaned, pulling her head back by her hair. "Say it!"

"I... I am yours!" She whimpered. She could feel herself reaching her peak again, she could feel it just out of her reach. "Please." She begged. 

"Please what?" He boomed without slowing his pace. 

"Please, let me cum." No sooner had the words lefted her lips another volt of electricity coursed through her begin and the whole world feel apart around them. Her insides clinched around Anders' member as Justice pushed into her one last time before collapsing to the ground beside her. 

The last thing Hawke saw before exhaustion claimed her was Anders, not Justice, starring at her. Sweat coves his body, making it glisten in the low light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoined my first all out smut fest!!! Let me know what you think.


End file.
